Heretofore various forms of agricultural equipment have been designed for use in trac planting wherein a groove is formed in agricultural land by a rolling wheel or disc having a sharp outer periphery. Seed dispensing apparatuses have been operatively associated with such wheels or discs for planting seeds in the ground tracks made by the narrow periphery wheels or discs. However, this type of planting has not been carried out prior to harvesting a standing crop.
In certain localities in this country a second crop can be planted after harvesting the main crop, but there is often too little moisture within the upper layers of the ground to support germination of the seed of the second crop once the first crop has been harvested. On the other hand, if a means could be provided for planting the seeds of the second crop in a standing first crop two to three weeks prior to harvesting of the first crop, the ground would be shaded against rapid water evaporation due to the sun and wind during the period it takes for the seeds of the second crop to germinate. Accordingly, a need exists for a planter which may be utilized to plant a second crop in a standing first crop such as wheat two to three weeks before harvesting of the standing wheat crop.
Examples of trac planting devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,879, 123,121, 340,103, 1,035,432, 1,078,792, 1,747,525 and 3,026,828.